Ackbar
Ackbar was a fish guy from the planet Mon Calamari. He had the uncanny ability to identify any trap in the vicinity—whether it be during a battle, in a small gift shop in Minsk, or on Raxacoricofallapatorius -- and then proceed to blunder directly into said trap, whilst flailing his arms about for comic effect. He was a spy in the Rebbelion for many years and secretly killed the Mon Cala King while yelling that it was a trap. He eventully revealed his true evil self and tried to destroy the Rebels in a trap, but failed and was stranded on his ship The Big Trap. He eventul battled Darth Elmo and then fled. His body was burned but he lived on in a holocron, Later in life Ackbar joined the Rebel Alliance on orders from his master, Darth Elmo. He wiped Mon Mothra mind so he could become the new leader. After his signature quote, he became a Rebel legend. After the battle of endor, he tried to lead the entire New Republic into a trap, but failed. Cover blown, he fled.Later in life Ackbar became a Dark Lord of the Sith, and a member of the Great Sith Family. As a Sith he tried to take control of the internet, he started by attacking the forums on Fark.com, when he was on he attacked each forum by saying "It's a trap!" or "These are not the buttsecks you are looking for, move the Fark along!" His force powers were pretty useless on the internet, but he sure knew how to run his mouth! Curiously, he was also a master chef when it came to preparing fried calamari for upper-class banquets. Following his death his body was brought to his subordinate, Wedge Antilles, and he turned him into this tasty dish to be served at Mon Mothra's funeral games. Disney Canon In the New Canon created by Disney, Ackbar never became evil, he stayed good and pure and was never eaten. He instead was part of the Resistance. Ackbar was at some point kidnapped by the First Order and the droid C-3PO went and rescued him. Ackbar was with the Reistance when they planed to destroy the First Orider Superweapon Starkiller Base. Ackbar wanted to know how they could defeat something of that magnitude. Despite all odds and complaints from the staff, Starkiller base was destroyed and the Resistance had a quick Celebration brefore preparing to evacuate their base. Ackbar served as part of Resistrance High command aboard their command ship the Raddus which contained most supplies from their evacuatio. The first Order attacked them and blew up their former base but the Raddus and a couple other Resistance ships escaped into hyperspace. little did they know, the First Order had hyperspace tracking technology so they followed the Resinstance out of light speed. Kylo Ren flew out in his TIE Silencer to kill his mother, Ldia to finally please Snoke. However he was a coward and couldn't pull the rigger to blow up the command room so his wingman Poledin Lehuse did it for him, blowing up the bridge. The explosion fried Ackbar and then pulled him and the rest of the high command into space, killing Ackbar and all of high command except Leia who mary poppined pointed herself back to the Raddus. Cooking Ackbar It is not easy to trick this big lobster into getting into a big boiling pot, but it is possible. You need to inform him that you are simply checking out your new "jacuzzi". If he proclaims, "It's a trap!", then you will know it is time to "tenderize" him. Simply inform him that putting butter and carrots into his hot tub is not because we are trying to eat him, but to exfoliate his outer lobster shell. Now when it comes to crab crackers, you might be out of luck, as this is a big meal, and a small crab cracker will not do the trick. A possible alternative would be to use one of the huge paper cutters that we all had to use in elementary school. With this meal, boiled potatoes is always good. Recipe: 25 gallons broth (your choice) 1 Admiral Ackbar 150 mini carrots 50 red potatoes 20 sticks of Lando Lakes Butter 5 cups Jawa juice 10 cups blue milk Preparing: 1.) Bring your broth to a boil. 2.) Add 1 Admiral Ackbar and butter. 3.) Once the Ackbar appears to be tasty, add in the carrots, potatoes, Jawa juice and blue milk with a dash of salt and pepper. 4.) Let cool for 1 to 2 hours before serving. The leftovers can be saved, refrigerated and later made into delicious and tasty Admiral Ackballs (which, incidentally, taste best with ketchup). It should also be noted that the Admiral's armor and clothing are both microwavable for that late night seafood craving (Tabasco Sauce is recommended, but not required for this dish). Eating Admiral Ackbar Legacy Admiral Ackbar became a legend for his comment on the battle of Endor "It's a trap!" (also used as his chat up line) Admiral Ackbar is well known throughout the Galaxy for starting a largely successful line of children's breakfast cereals after having realized that boring old oat meal was in fact a trap! He is also famous across image boards for his ability to identify and denounce transsexual males posing as females. He was almost killed by mobsters after saying "It's a crap!" Category:Admirals Category:Fish men Category:Food Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Recipes Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Senators Category:Dead people